Love Among the Palm Trees
by CSI3Willows
Summary: Sequel to Guess Who's Coming to Vegas. Calleigh and Nick along with Catherine and Horatio have all been together for a year and now the convention in being held in Miami. What's going to happen. CROSSOVER!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses names or charaters. They are from CSI and CSI:Miami.

Spolier: Sequel to Guess Who's Coming to Vegas

Love Among the Palm Trees

Over the course of a year, there have been many trips to Miami, and many trips to Vegas. Splitting the cost of the trips makes it easier on the couples and allows them to visit each other more often.

Calleigh and Nick grow more inseparable except of course when one of them leaves to go back home. Making love becomes a habit that they do not intend to break, any chance they get sneak off and be alone. Lying comfortably in Nick's arms relieves all of her stress. They lay there for hours, making love and letting the day slowly drift by and into the night. She felt complete only when she was with Nick. Nick loves the feeling of her body close to his, holding on to Calleigh as long as he can never letting go. Even when they are out on the town, they hold hands their fingers intertwine, or they will walk arm and arm always close. When they go to the beach, they are like little kids, they build sandcastles, and dunk each other in the water. Sometimes they just lie on the serf of the water, holding each other close kissing passionately as the tide comes in around them, not caring who sees them or walks by. Nick finally said those three little words to her and everytime he says it, she gets chills up and down her body. She's now able to visualize having his children, in the far off future of course but the point is, she can imagine. When they are apart, sometimes he will text message her or leave a message on her answering machine just saying "I love you." When she gets this at work she can't help but smile.

"What are you so happy for?" Delko asks

"He loves me." Calleigh says her face glowing with happiness as she continues her job. Delko just rolls his eyes and leaves the room.

Catherine and Horatio's relationship is much different than Nick and Calleigh's. Sometimes when vacationing to Miami, Catherine will bring Lindsay. They go to the beach all day and Catherine loves watching Horatio with her daughter. She often imagines what a great father he'd be for Lindsay. He plays with her, helping her build sandcastles and spinning her around and throwing her in the ocean. The times when Lindsay does not join them is just as perfect, because it allows them to be alone. When he surprised her in Vegas, they choose not to cross that line until they were both ready. Over the year visiting each other, they could no longer wait. The first time was so loving and gentle that Catherine couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. They rediscovered each other everytime they made love. He could not believe that she was so beautiful or that she was with him. Catherine had never met a man who made her feel like he makes her feel. She can be herself, she can talk about her daughter without worrying that her being a mother will scare him off. Horatio feels so alive when he is with Catherine and he finds himself working harder and smiling more than he has ever smiled.

"Horatio, you look happy." Calleigh observes

"That's because I am, Calleigh." Horatio replies.

Back home Catherine and Nick are always being teased by their colleges. They say,

"So when is the double wedding."

At first Nick would only venture to Miami if Catherine went and vice-versa. After a few visits together, they began going separately. Catherine and Horatio enjoy relaxing in a hot tub drinking wine and discussing their lives; since the last time they saw or spoke to each other. They enjoy taking baths together in Horatio's Jacuzzi tub washing eachother's bodies, together they can relax. They forget their problems and everything seems to disappear. Spending all day at the beach, Horatio would bring a book and as Catherine lay in his arms, he reads to her as they both fall asleep in the sun. Horatio wakes up just before he burns and places an umbrella in the sand, shading their sensitive skin from the sun. Catherine snuggles up to him when he lays back down.

A year has gone by and its time for the annual National Society for Women in Law Enforcement, seminar. Calleigh wakes up early and calls Catherine.

"Ok, so how are we gonna set this thing up?" Calleigh asks.

"Oh, I don't know maybe this time there won't be a murder and we can actually enjoy the convention." Catherine suggests.

"Good idea let me write that down." Calleigh jokes

"Maybe we can get a public speaker." Catherine suggests.

"Ok, who?" Calleigh asks.

"Do you know any strong women in law enforcement?" Catherine asks

"Yeah actually, she created the Virginia Forensic Lab." Calleigh says.

"Really." Catherine replies.

"Yeah, now she writes crime books, one of her most famous was about Jack the Ripper, in it she solves the case." Calleigh says.

"Oh wait, I just finished reading something about the Ripper. Is her name Patricia Cornwell?" Catherine says.

"Yeah you know her." Calleigh asks

"Well not personally, but I have read a few of her books and Sara has several of her forensic book." Catherine says "Yeah try to get her."

"I'll make a few phone calls, I let you know what's up." Calleigh starts to hang up the phone. "Catherine!"

"Yeah." Catherine say hearing Calleigh's voice just in time.

"Is Nick there?" Calleigh says smiling into the phone as if Catherine can see her.

"Hold on." Catherine says handing the phone to Nick. "No kissing into my phone." she says to Nick

"Wouldn't dream of it, Cath." He says picking up the phone. "Hi baby." Nick says to Calleigh

"Hi handsome." Calleigh says.

"How do you know I'm handsome, I could be all scruffy and smelly." Nick says joking.

"Because I had a dream about you last night and you were all kinds of handsome." Calleigh says turning slightly red.

"Really did we meet across a crowded room?" Nick says walking out of the building for privacy.

"Yes." Calleigh replies.

"Did I sweep you off your feet?" Nicks asks

"un huh." Calleigh replies

"Did we make love all night?" Nick says.

"Yes, and let me just say..... wow." Calleigh replies.

"I think we had the same dream." Nick says.

"Do you really know me that well, that we are in eachother's minds." Calleigh asks

"Baby you are always in my mind." Nick says turning around to see Grissom standing behind him. "Oh look I've got to go but I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks sounds good to me." Calleigh says.

"Calleigh." Nicks says getting her attention again.

"Yeah." Calleigh replies

"Love you." Nick says

"Love you too." Calleigh says getting chills up and down her body, as she hangs up the phone. "He loves me." she says to herself. She walks back into the autopsy room

"Man of the moment." Alexx says taking a break

"Oh yeah." Calleigh replies quickly getting back to work.

"Honey, you are crazy bout that boy aren't you?" Alexx says walking out of the autopsy room followed by Calleigh.

"I am so head over heels its not even funny." Calleigh says as her and Alexx walk into the break room

"Oh believe me it is." Alexx says pouring herself a cup of coffee. Speed and Delko soon enter the break room.

"So Calleigh I hear that your guy and H's girl is coming to Miami soon." Speed says

Calleigh drinks her coffee looking at Speed over the coffee cup, trying not to turn red.

"Yes they are." Calleigh says.

"What about that other CSI you mentioned last year. Sara something?" Speed asks

"Yeah well, we really didn't get along I bonded with Cath and she felt left out, actually I heard that her and Catherine got into a screaming match. She decided not to come this year." Calleigh says giggling to herself

--------------------

"Ok, Nicky. I know you really like this girl, but please don't neglect your work." Grissom starts in, and Catherine walks up and interrupts.

"It was my fault Gil, I was talking to Calleigh and she asked to speak to Nick, it was my fault." Catherine admits.

"Grissom, I don't like her I love her." Nick says defending himself.

Catherine walks over to Nick and gives him a hug.

"Awe Nicky, that's the first time you said that when she wasn't on the phone." Catherine jokes.

"Ok, guys we've got a lot to do." Grissom says as they all walk back into CSI. They join Sara and Warrack who are drinking coffee and talking. "Nick, you and Catherine have got that DB out on central. Sara and Warrack come with me." Grissom says as everyone files out of the building, and heads for work. Catherine and Nick get in her Tahoe and head for Central.

"Here Nicky, call Calleigh and ask her if she got a hold of Patricia Cornwell." Catherine says handing Nick her cell phone, he pauses and just stares at the phone. "I won't tell Grissom." Catherine reassures, Nick takes the phone and quickly dials Calleigh's number.

"Duquesne." Calleigh answers.

"Is this the most beautiful woman alive?" Nick asks. Calleigh recognizes his voice and she giggles softly into the phone her accent clearly heard in her giggle.

"Maybe, depending on who's asking." Calleigh teases.

"Well tell Ms. Duquesne that its Nick Stokes." Nick says.

"Ok hold on." Calleigh says putting down the phone and counting to three, "Hello this is Calleigh Duquesne the most beautiful woman alive." she whispers into the phone.

"I thought that was you." Nick says "Cath wanted me to ask you if you got a hold of Patricia Cornwell?" Nick asks.

"Actually I did, tell her that she said she'd love to give this years speech." Calleigh says.

"Cath, Calleigh says that Patricia Cornwell has agreed to be the guest speaker." Nick says. Catherine takes the phone from Nick.

"Calleigh, you rock." Catherine says handing the phone back to Nick.

"I just love her personality." Calleigh says to Nick.

"I love you." Nick says.

"I love you too." Calleigh says

"Got to go." Nick says hanging up the phone. He hands the phone back to Catherine who takes it and smiles.

"Damn, Nicky." Catherine says. "I thought Horatio and I had a close relationship."

"Don't you?" Nick asks.

"Yeah, we do believe me I've never met a man more romantic, he's good with Lindsay. Who would ask for more. I think I am starting to fall for him, and I'm falling hard. Evertime I see him, I imagine spending the rest of my life with him." Catherine confesses

"You know Cath, I feel the same way with Calleigh, I guess I just fell harder than you. I can't get enough of her, I mean she's smart, beautiful, funny, sweet and her accent only draws me closer." Nick says. "You know Cath if you had an accent I'd think you and Calleigh were separated at birth."

"Thank you Nicky." Catherine says as they arrive on the scene.

Two weeks flies by and before they know it they are boarding a plane heading for Miami. Grissom and Warrack see off Catherine, Sara and Nick, as they board the plane.

"Final call for flight 222 to Miami." the air line says.

The flight is long and boring, they play cards, watch a movie and sleep. Its so hard to sleep because there is such anticipation in the air. Catherine dreams of Horatio and Nick dreams about Calleigh. They touch down and exit the plane. When they come out of the terminal, Calleigh runs up to Nick who scoops her up in his arms kissing her passionately. He spins her around and sets her on the ground.

"I missed you." Calleigh admits.

"No as much as I missed you." Nick says picking her up and spinning her around again.

"I had another dream about you last night, and I hoped you could make it come true." Calleigh whispers into Nick's ear, as he sets her down and looks into her eyes.

Catherine sees Horatio standing across the room and she drops her bags, smiling as she flirtatiously walks up to Horatio who quickly takes her into his arms, kissing her passionately, her long strawberry blonde hair falling over his shoulders.

"My day has just gotten better." Horatio says.

"Let me just tell you its not going to get worse." Catherine flirts. Horatio goes and picks up Catherine's bags. Nick gets stuck carrying his own bags.

"Come-on Calleigh can't you carry my bags, too." Nick says

Calleigh just looks at him.

"Oh give it here you big baby." Calleigh says smiling and taking Nick's bags from him.

"Love you." Nick replies trying to cover up his being a big baby.

"Yeah well that can only get you so far mister." Calleigh flirts, as they walk out of the airport.

"Really how far?" Nick asks.

Calleigh turns around walking backwards facing Nick.

"I'll let you know." Calleigh replies as she turns back around heading for her Hummer. Horatio and Calleigh took their own separate Hummers, so they agreed to meet each other at 9pm for dinner and drinks. Calleigh and Nick go to Calleigh's house while Horatio and Catherine go to Catherine's house. Calleigh and Nick finally arrive at her house and they jump out of her Hummer, Nick goes to get his luggage when Calleigh shuts her back door before he can.

"Calleigh, I need to get my clothes and stuff." Nick says trying to open the back door but Calleigh holds if firmly shut.

"You won't be needing your clothes for a couple of hours." Calleigh says giving him the come hither finger as he follows her into the house. As soon as he is in the house Calleigh throws her arms around his neck kissing him with all she has.

"So is this how your dream started?" Nick asks in-between kisses.

"Yeah, but oh it gets so much better." Calleigh says, they dance down the hall and into Calleigh's room, her bed nicely made. As they enter her room she kicks off her shoes, and Nick does the same. Nick begins kissing her neck, picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"Oh wait let me check your fridge." Nick says jumping up and running to the fridge, he quickly comes back with whipped cream in his hand, the spray kind.

"Oh, you're good." Calleigh says. Nick straddles Calleigh sitting on her lightly, he lifts her shirt over her head, revealing a small butterfly tattoo just below her belly button, and leaving only her bra on.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Nicks says sitting up.

"I got it to surprise you, last week actually." Calleigh says.

"Oh, sexy, I like surprises." Nicks says bending down and kissing her stomach, he goes lower and lower until he reaches her tattoo, he flicks his tongue over the butterfly making Calleigh moan.

He shakes the whipped cream and runs a line from her bra to her belly button. He then starts his way up. He licks the whipped cream off of her sucking on her belly button and licking all the way up to her bra, finishing it off with a kiss on Calleigh's lips.

"Mmm, tasty." Calleigh says as she passionately kisses Nick, exploring his mouth with her tongue. Then she lifts his shirt over his head.

"So did your dream continue like this?" Nicks asks licking up the remainder of the whipped cream.

"No actually you surprised me with the whipped cream, in my dream it was chocolate." Calleigh says, looking at Nick. "Oh no, I'll get it." Calleigh says running to the fridge in her bra and blue jeans. She comes back to find Nick lying on her bed.

"Oh, you're lying on my spot." Calleigh says laughing, when he doesn't move she runs and jumps on his chest. She straddles his chest taking the chocolate, and puts a little on her finger, running it on Nick's lips, quickly kissing him tasting everything inside his mouth. She then takes more chocolate and pours it on Nick's chest, slowly licking it off, flicking her tongue around his belly button, she works her way up and then lays ontop of Nick as he wraps his arms around Calleigh's back, rolling her over making him on top. He throws the chocolate to the floor and begins kissing Calleigh all over her body, he then sits up and un buttons her jeans, sliding them slowly off. She giggles.

"That tickles." She says laughing.

"Oh really this tickles." He runs his fingers up her stomach making her laugh again. Calleigh has finally had enough.

"Ok, mister down to your britches." Calleigh says in her best police voice, trying desperately not to laugh as Nick takes off his pants revealing dice boxers. "Wow, Nick dice." Calleigh jokes.

"Yeah so." Nick says looking down at his underwear.

"You know if you shake your ass right you might get double sixes." Calleigh jokes as Nick climbs into bed with her, and proceeds to make her dream come true.

--------------------

Catherine and Horatio arrive at Horatio's house, Catherine grabs her bags and Horatio opens the door for her.

"Thank you." Catherine says with gratitude.

"Your welcome." Horatio says coming inside and shutting the door.

He walks over to Catherine who quickly drops her bags again, and jumps into Horatio's arms.

"You know, I talk about you too much around the office." Catherine says taking off her jacket and throwing it on the couch taking Horatio back in her arms.

"Missed me that much huh." Horatio says.

"Yeah, just a little." Catherine says, she looks around the room and then back at Horatio. "How about one of your famous baths, Lt. Cane." Catherine flirts.

"I have a better idea." Horatio says leaving Catherine. He runs to his room and grabs some candles, lighting them. He goes out into the living room to get Catherine but she is not there, instead she is coming out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a black laced teddy. Horatio can do nothing but stare, he doesn't speak for several seconds until Catherine snaps her fingers.

"You're fast." Horatio says admiring Catherine ability to change quickly.

"Used to be an exotic dance, I've perfected the act." Catherine says passing Horatio going into his room, as she passes him he smells her perfume trailing behind her. He follows her in, taking off he jacket.

"Oh wait I forgot something." Horatio says going to the kitchen and coming back with honey in his hand.

"Yummy." Catherine says.

"I thought this would jog your memory." Horatio says, as Catherine lays herself on his bed. Horatio takes off his shirt and slacks. Then he just looks down at Catherine's body, at how beautiful she is and he can't believe what hi is seeing.

"What are you doing with me?" He asks

"Having the time of my life." Catherine replies pulling Horatio down to her kissing him, as she slowly takes the honey from him and puts a little on her finger. She takes the honey on her finger and rubs it on Horatio's lips, kissing him passionately. When she does this, this prompts him to take the remaining clothes off, revealing red boxers.

"Talk about fast." Catherine says admiring his ability to remove all of his clothes, down to his, boxers.

"Well I didn't used to be an exotic dancer, I'm all natural." Horatio says

Catherine just looks at him and smiles, "Yes you are." she says kissing his neck, and when their lips meet you might as well shoot off fireworks.

Nick and Calleigh are lying in her bed, tired yet restless. Calleigh's head is resting on Nick's chest, he playing lightly with her hair, curling it around his fingers. Calleigh feels up Nick's body finding traces of chocolate putting in on her finger and licking it off.

"Damn you taste good." Calleigh says laying back on Nick's chest, he still plays with her hair.

"You feel good." Nick says, sliding down to meet Calleigh's face. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"Now how was that on the dream scale?" Nick asks, stroking her back with his hand giving her goosebumps.

"Off the charts." she says softly cuddling up to Nick to make the goose bumps go away. They lay there for half an hour and Calleigh decides to get up and take a shower. Nick wakes up and smells shampoos coming from the bathroom. He walks into the bathroom and sees Calleigh's silhouette in the shower, he opens the door slightly.

"Mind, if I join you?" Nick asks.

"Absolutely." Calleigh says as Nick gets in the shower closing the door. They wrap their arms around each other kissing under the water. Nick washes Calleigh's body slowly, standing behind her and washing her hair. He loves running his fingers through her beautiful long blonde hair, and she never says no.

"Oh, my God." Calleigh whispers to herself. She turns around and faces Nick running her fingers through his hair, and then running her hand down his back.

"This feels so good." Calleigh says, and she puts soap in her hand and returns the favor by washing Nick's body. Like "oh twist my arm."

"Calleigh." Nick says grabbing her hands and kissing them softly then placing them on his chest.

"Yes." Calleigh replies

"This time I don't want this to end." Nicks says as he and Calleigh rinse off and get out of the shower.

"Nick can't we wait until the end of the week to have this conversation." Calleigh says ringing out her long blonde hair throwing it back over her head.

"I suppose." Nick replies. He takes his towel off and Calleigh looks up at Nick forgetting that they were just having a tiff, she walks over to him and hugs him tightly.

"Sorry." She says letting him go.

"We'll talk later." Nick says finishing getting dressed. "Oh yeah, my clothes are still in your Hummer." he says. "You want to go get my clothes since you have clothes and I don't."

"Anything for you." Calleigh says running out in her towel to her Hummer and retrieving Nicks bags. She comes back inside and hands Nick his stuff.

He takes his bags and pulls Calleigh close to him kissing her gently, brushing her wet hair from her face with his free hand.

"Ok, if we keep doing this we are never going to make it to dinner in time." Calleigh says attempting to move away from Nick.

"They won't miss us." Nick says picking Calleigh up like a child and laying her on the bed, he begins kissed her and she doesn't hesitate to return the kiss. "I can't help it, you are intoxicating." Nick says as he stops kissing her and lays down next to her.

"Well you are not that easy to resist either." Calleigh says beaming up at Nick.

"You seriously don't think that Catherine and Horatio are having their own fun. Believe me I know Cath and she isn't watching the clock." Nick says, pulling Calleigh's towel off and kissing up and down her body. She giggles when his tongue runs down the line of her stomach, stopping at her tattoo as he kisses her softly. She puts her hands behind his neck pulling her back up to her, she runs her fingers through his still wet hair, and kisses him again. He kisses her sweet lips, then moves to her neck, the moves to her breast kissing them softly, then he moves downward, again stopping at her tattoo. She moans with delight as she rolls him over putting her on top.

"Hey, I want a turn." she says kissing him softly, she starts by kissing his face, then his neck, then she slowly moves down running her body down his as she moves downward. She moves to his chest kissing him gently, and she runs her index finger from his chest down to his hair line below his belly button. He gets goosebumps and she sits on him cupping his face in her hands, bending over kissing his lips, her hair falling around then closing them in eachother's mouths. Nick rolls Calleigh over making him on top and they make love again, the world disappearing around them.

-------------------

Catherine wakes up in Horatio's arms, she just looks up at him and watches him sleep for a minute. He feels her blue eyes on him and wakes up just in time to meet her kiss.

"Horatio." Catherine says. "We've been asleep for an hour. We are so late for dinner."

"We could always call and tell them we are sick, the longer I can stay here and hold you the better." Horatio says returning the kiss.

"Its already 9:00, we were supposed to be there by now." Catherine says getting up and tripping over her laced teddy thrown on the floor.

-------------------

Nick and Calleigh just lay in her bed, clearly tired and almost ready to sleep. Calleigh glances over Nick's body to the clock.

"Oh my God!" Calleigh says jumping out of bed. "Nicky, we are so late." she runs to her closet and pulls out a dress running to the bathroom to put it on.

Nick dresses while Calleigh is in the bathroom, he puts on a pare of black slacks and a gray shirt, opening it up a little revealing his chest a little. Calleigh comes out of the bathroom, wearing a light blue dress her long hair flowing down her back. She and Nick just stare at each other.

"I love it when you were, your shirts like that." Calleigh says as she walks over to Nick and kisses the little peak in his shirt.

"What do you think, up or down." she says referring to her hair.

"Down. You are so stunning with your hair down." Nick says walking over to Calleigh and running his fingers through her hair. "See can't keep my hands off you." Nicks says making Calleigh blush. She grabs her purse and she and Nick walk out of her house, locking the door behind them. They jump in her Hummer and head to meet Catherine and Horatio.

-------------------

"Ok, you have to promise not to distract me, I think that Nick and Calleigh will be late but its going to be nearly impossible to beat them there though its already 9:30." She says through the bathroom door.

Catherine looks at herself in the bathroom mirror she is wearing a short white dress, her hair curly but still wet from taking a quick shower, the only thing she doesn't have on is her make-up. Horatio knocks on the bathroom door.

"Can I come in?" Horatio says.

"Yes, as long as you don't try anything funny." Catherine says through the door.

"I can't promise anything." Horatio says opening the door, to find Catherine dressed and putting on her make-up in record time. "Talk about timing." Horatio says as Catherine comes up to him and kisses him lightly.

"Hey, no distracting remember." Horatio says

"I said you can't distract me, I didn't say anything about distracting you." Catherine says pulling away and finishing putting on her make-up. Horatio gets dressed in a sea blue shirt and black slacks. Catherine walks up to him and unbuttons his first two buttons of his shirt.

"There. So sexy." Catherine says walking to get her purse.

"Well that was a record my dear." Horatio says as they leave his house.

------------------

Calleigh and Nick arrive at Versailles, a local Cuban restaurant. They survey the room looking for Catherine and Horatio who are not there. Calleigh looks down at her watch.

"Damn, and I thought we'd be late, its 15 till." Calleigh says to Nick who walks up to the hostess.

"Well have your best table, for four." Nick says. The table become available and they go to sit down waiting for Catherine and Horatio.

Catherine and Horatio finally pull up in his Hummer and jump out of the car, practically running to the entrance.

"We're here to meet two people, a blonde about my height.." Catherine says to the hostess.

"They are over there." the hostess interrupts.

Calleigh turns around and sees Catherine, she and Nick get up and walk towards Horatio and Catherine. Horatio walks up and shakes Nick's hand, who shakes his hand back. Catherine walks up and hugs Calleigh.

"45 minutes late, Cath." Calleigh whispers in Catherine's ear.

"I know we were otherwise engaged." Catherine replies back. "So how's it going?" Catherine whispers in Calleigh's ear.

"I'll let you know." Calleigh replies softly, they pull apart and each goes to their man. Calleigh and Nick sit back down, joined soon by Catherine and Horatio.

"You know I heard that no visit to Miami is complete without visiting this place." Catherine says sitting down.

"That is true." Horatio says looking at Catherine. "Who's idea was this?" Catherine asks

"Mine." Calleigh says smiling back at Catherine.

The waitress comes over and takes their drink orders. Calleigh and Catherine order iced teas, while Nick orders a beer and Horatio water.

"Damn, what to order?" Catherine asks

"Oh, well depending on how hungry you are and whether you want dessert." Calleigh says.

Catherine looks at Horatio.

"No won't be eating dessert but I am rather hungry." Catherine replies smiling at Horatio.

"Well in that case you could get The Classico, that's really good its like a sampler." Calleigh says showing Catherine where it is on the menu.

"Horatio do you want to share? I mean I'm hungry but not that hungry." Catherine says.

"Sure." Horatio replies putting his arm around Catherine.

"Nicky what do you want?" Calleigh says beaming her eyes at him.

"Well I want that other one the Criollo. Its just like the one Cath and H got but spicy." Nick says.

"We can share that if you want." Calleigh say reaching under the table and squeezing his leg.

"That could work." Nick replies returning the squeeze. The waitress returns with their drinks and as soon as she sets down the iced teas, Catherine and Calleigh reach for the sugar. They order and talk until the food arrives.

"So when is Patricia Cornwell supposed to speak?" Nick asks.

"Well, when I talked to her and told her, who I was and what Cath and I were doing, she said that she'd love to come for the whole week, and do a mini book tour. She said that she would speak on the closing night, but that she'd be here to promote her forensic and crime books." Calleigh replies

"Great, so I'd say she'll arrive tomorrow then." Catherine replies.

"Yeah, she said that she would call me when she gets in Miami." Calleigh says.

During dinner Nick doesn't talk much, his mind is elsewhere. When he finishes his portion he leaves the table.

"I'm gonna go wash my hands." Nick says excusing himself.

Momentarily Catherine's cell phone begins to ring.

"That must be Grissom, checking in." Catherine says answering her phone. "Willows."

"Cath, its men." Nick says.

"What are you calling me for?" Catherine says.

"Shh, don't let them know, excuse yourself I need to ask you a huge favor." Nick says

"Ok, all right, thanks." Catherine says trying to cover up. "Um, I'm going to re-apply, I'll be right back." Catherine says getting up from the table and going to meet Nick by the pay phones. "What the hell is this all about? I thought you and Calleigh were doing great." she questions.

"We are, Cath I love her, and I think I want to marry her." Nick says as Catherine screams.

"Oh My God Really!" she says as Nick puts his hand over her mouth.

"Cath, I don't want her to hear from your loud mouth before I get a chance to ask her." Nick says releasing Catherine's mouth.

"Oh my God really." Catherine whispers.

"Cath, I need your help picking out a ring." Nick says "I want to get the ring tomorrow so that I can ask her when the time is right."

"Tomorrow?" Catherine replies. "How am I going to get away from Horatio?"

"I don't know make something up, please Cath, you know what she'd like." Nick says pleading with Catherine.

"Oh, ok, I'll help you." Catherine says, and at hearing this Nick picks Catherine up and spins her around.

"Oh, Catherine thank you, thank you, how can I repay you." Nick says with excitement.

"Well, ok, when and if Horatio decides to propose, I'll tell you what ring I want now, I want a single carat three-stone channel diamond ring." Catherine smiles at Nick.

"Do you think of you and Horatio in the future like I do with Calleigh?" Nick questions.

"Oh, yeah all the time Nicky, but I have Lindsay to think about, and then he is so good with her, he's a better father 3,000 miles away than Eddie was 5 miles away. You see. You and Calleigh are meant to be, trust me the way you look at her, and how she can't seem to stop smiling when you are around. That is nothing but a soul mate." Catherine says hugging Nick.

"Well, Cath when it happens to you I want to be there." Nick says. "Ok, so we'll meet up tomorrow at the Metro Mall on NE 1st street. We'll have lunch and shop." Nick says.

"Ok, look you go out first so they don't get suspicious." Catherine says as Nick walks back to the table.

"Well do you feel better?" Calleigh says "You sure got quiet."

"Oh no I've never felt better." Nick reassures Calleigh kissing her softly. Catherine finally returns back to the table smiling so big.

"What are you smiling for?" Horatio asks as she sits down.

"Oh, I'm just happy to be here, happy to be with you and just....happy." Catherine says kissing Horatio softly. "Are we ready to go?" Catherine asks.

"We are." Nick taking Calleigh by the hand and getting up from the table.

"Well then so are we." Horatio says as he and Catherine follow Nick and Calleigh walking with Horatio's arm resting around her waist. Nick and Calleigh get in her Hummer and go back to her house, stopping at the store and picking up strawberry shortcake. Catherine and Horatio stop at the Cheesecake Factory to get dessert.

Nick and Calleigh walk inside of her house and get the dessert ready. Nick takes the dessert ingredients and takes them in Calleigh's room.

"You better not get any of that red juice on my white sheets." Calleigh says looking at Nick micheviously. Nick takes off his shoes, he sets down the dessert and goes over to where Calleigh is standing. He walks her to the bed and sets her down, bending over and taking off her shoes also.

"Oh, I feel like Cinderella." Calleigh says.

"That would make me your prince." Nick says removing his shirt.

"Yes it would." Calleigh says setting her hands on Nick's chest as he gently pushing her to a laying down position, he kisses her passionately while laying on top of her. He pulls her dress off throwing it to the floor. He leaves her for a minute, and returns with the strawberries, whipped cream and angel food cake. He takes a piece of cake and feeds it to Calleigh kissing her in the process. He sets the cake down, and opens the whipped cream. Calleigh saving him the trouble takes off her bra, setting up she un-does Nick's belt and slides his slacks off. Nicks steps out of them and kicks them away. Calleigh lays back down as Nick, puts whipped cream from Calleigh's belly button up, putting strawberries on top of the whipped cream, as a little of the juice runs down her stomach filling up her belly button. Nick takes the ingredients back putting them on the dresser. He returns, with her still laying on her bed covered in whipped cream and strawberries. He slowly eats the strawberries off her body, feeding her some every once in a while. .He slowly, prolonging the feeling, licks the whipped cream off of her body, beginning with the whipped cream on her chest and moving down. Calleigh moans and giggles at him when he hits her tickle spot. When he gets to the strawberry juice, he gently sucks on her belly button until it is all gone. Calleigh can't take it anymore and she pulls Nick up to her kissing his lips, like she's never kissed him before. This time when they make love, it is new and different. They take time to explore eachother's bodies, taking everything in, and for Nick this is especially new and more special than ever, because as he is lying there next to the woman he loves, he closes his eyes for a minute and visualizes what she would look like in a wedding dress. He opens his eyes to find Calleigh completely asleep in his arms. This time when they sleep, they sleep like they've never slept before, they are both calm. They just lay there holding each other close, not wanting to let go. They sleep like that all night, two people completely in love with each other, just sleeping in the comfort of their bodies.

------------------

Catherine and Horatio are sitting on his couch. They are candle lit around them and a bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table. Catherine gets up and gets herself a piece of cheesecake, she comes back over to Horatio and feed him a bite.

"Nothing gets better than this day." Horatio says closing his eyes as Catherine feed him.

She pours herself a glass of wine, and makes a toast.

"To us." Catherine says drinking some of her wine.

"To us." Horatio says waiting for Catherine to finish drinking then pulling her close kiss her. He takes the plate of cheesecake away from her and proceeds to feed Catherine, she eats a couple of bites, then sets the plate down. They sit there on his couch Catherine curled up next to Horatio and they talk for hours. They talk about their lives, where they see themselves in the future, religion, politics, hobbies, what they did when they were apart. They soon find themselves getting tired, and they fall asleep in eachother's on the couch, Catherine laying lightly on top of Horatio as his arms encircle her body. Later in the night, Catherine wakes up and makes her way to Horatio's room, she changes into her white silk night gown, and gets in Horatio's bed. Horatio soon wakes up noticing Catherine's absence, he goes to his room to see her lying comfortably in his bed, he changes into his pj's and climbs in bed with Catherine. She wakes up, seeing Horatio lying next to her and snuggles up next to him falling back asleep.

---------------------

Nick wakes up before Calleigh does and quietly goes to the kitchen and makes her breakfast. He cooks Belgian Waffles, using the strawberries left over from last night as topping, he pours her orange juice and a cup of coffee just sugar. He gets a trey from her kitchen sets the plate of food in the center, her OJ and coffee on one side, the silver ware on the other side and to top it off, a small vase of tulips. He then takes her breakfast in bed. When he returns, she is still sleeping soundly, he wakes her up with a gentle kiss. She opens her eyes and smiles as he presents her breakfast. She sits up, in bed her sheet covers her chest down. He sets the food infront of her and leans in for a kiss. She wraps her hands around his neck and gives him a morning kiss.

"Good morning." Calleigh says pulling away from Nick. "You made me breakfast in bed, no one has ever done that before, and tulips. I love tulips." Calleigh says smelling the flowers.

"I know you like tulips, and I saved you some strawberries." Nick says taking a strawberry from the waffle and feeding it to Calleigh.

"You mean we had some left over." Calleigh says allowing Nick to feed her.

"Yes, just a few." Nick says as he goes and sits down next to Calleigh. "Hey listen would you mind if I ran a few errands today?" Nick says.

"No not at all, I have to go to the covention hall anyway. How long will you be?" Calleigh asks, continuing to eat her waffle and drink her coffee.

"Just a few hours." Nick says gently kissing away syrup that is on her lips. "Mmm, maple."

"Ok, I'll miss you though." Calleigh says making a puppy face.

"I know, but I don't have to go until noon, we have a couple of hours." Nick says, "Wanna go to the beach?"

"I guess we can do that, let me get ready." Calleigh says setting down the trey on the floor and going to her dresser and pulling out a baby blue bikini. She starts to undress infront of Nick.

"Nope, can't do that." Nick says shielding his eyes.

"Why not?" Calleigh says almost insulted.

"Cause if you undress infront of me, we won't be going to the beach, we won't make it out of this room." Nick says getting up and kissing her.

"Oh, I see. Am I that irresistible?" Calleigh teases going into the bathroom to change. She comes out and finds Nick already in his swim trunks, one towel in his hand, and a bag of clothes in a bag on his shoulder. They just stare at each other, then Calleigh walks up to Nick, putting her arms around his waist and standing on her tip toes to give him a gentle kiss. He follows her out of the house.

"The Hummer isn't something that you take to the beach, this is much better." She says opening the garage to reveal a yellow Jeep. They jump in her Jeep and drive to the beach.

----------------

Catherine wakes up, quickly looking over to see Horatio who is already awake.

"You know you may be more beautiful when you sleep." Horatio says leaning in and kissing her. "Sleep well?" he asks

"Too good, forgot where I was, I thought I was dreaming but then I woke up and its no a dream, because there you are." Catherine says lying back down getting comfortable.

She gets an idea in her head and gets up out of the bed going to the bathroom. She shuts the door, and Horatio can hear bathwater being run, he smells a fragrance coming from the bathroom and he opens the door to find Catherine in the tub.

"Care to join me?" Catherine says her blue eyes shining at him.

"Absolutely." Horatio says quickly taking off his clothes and joining her.

The water is super hot, bubbles are around the tub, and the fragrance he smelt was lilac oil being poured in the tub. Catherine even has bubble of the Jacuzzi tub running. Their own private bungalow. Horatio gets in and Catherine slides over next to him kissing him passionately.

The feeling of her body brushing against his, makes him shiver.

"Cold?" Catherine says snuggling up to Horatio.

"Not now." Horatio says holding out his arms for Catherine to come in. She comes into him embrace and they just lay in the tub, bodies touching, wrapped in eachother's arms, sweet serenity.

"I have to run an errand today." Catherine says holding Horatio close.

"Oh?' Horatio replies

"Yeah, it shouldn't take very long, but it is possible that I will be gone for the better part of the afternoon." Catherine says.

"Where are you going." Horatio questions

"To, the mall. You know I forgot a bathing suit, and I need to get another one. I want to be prepared." Catherine replies trying to lie.

"Ok, well that can work, I need to stop by CSI anyway this afternoon and see what's going on." Horatio says.

"Ok, so we will meet up later then." Catherine says.

"Of course." Horatio replies sinking down further into the water with Catherine pulling her close.

--------------------

Nick and Calleigh spend a couple of hours at the beach, they lay on one towel, Calleigh always in Nick's arms. She applies sun tan lotion to his body, and he does the same to her. As soon as his hands begin rubbing her neck and back she falls into a trance. She can't believe that she has such strong feelings for someone she has only known a year. She closes her eyes and visualizes herself waking up to him in her bed everyday. Its such a good feeling. Nick sees her eyes closed and kisses her eyes gently. She wakes up and sees Nick out on the sand building a castle.

"Come help me." Nick says as Calleigh gets up and goes to were he is. They build a sand castle, play in the water and spend the remainder of their two hours just lying under the sun in eachother's arms. Nick looks at his watch and sees the time.

"Babe, I have to go, I won't be too long I promise." Nick say bending down and kissing Calleigh until they see each other again. "Do you want me to help you take this stuff back to your Jeep?" Nick asks.

"No, I'm going to stay here a little while longer." Calleigh says standing up and wrapping her arms around Nick's neck kissing him like he were leaving for good. They pull apart and Nick goes to the changing rooms to change. He comes out wearing blue jeans, and a white shirt along with sandals on his feet. Calleigh just watches him walk away wondering where he is going, she doesn't think much on it before she rolls over on her stomach and falls asleep. Nick hales a cab and proceeds to the mall.

--------------------

Catherine and Horatio get out of the tub and Catherine gets dresses. She chooses a pair of light blue jeans and a pink shirt with Hawaiian flowers on it, along with pink flip flops that reveal newly manicured toes. Horatio gets ready to head to CSI, and he leaves giving Catherine a key to his house.

"When you get back, come here and I won't be long." Horatio says, as he kisses Catherine and leaves.

She hales a cab and meets Nick at the mall. He is waiting in the front. When he sees Catherine he walks up and hugs her.

"Thank you for helping me." Nick says.

"Any time, I'm so excited for you. I have to buy a bathing suit while we are here." Catherine says.

"Why?" Nick asks

"Well I told Horatio that I forgot one, that was the excuse I gave him for coming here." Catherine says as they walk in the mall.

Catherine and Nick eat lunch first, Catherine chooses Chinese Food while Nick chooses Chick fil A. They eat and walk through the mall just window shopping at the rings. They throw away their food and start shopping.

"Ok, Nicky a mini lesson in ring buying." Catherine begins as Nick listens closely. "You don't want to get a ring less than $1,500. That is the most important."

"$1,500, can you tell I've never done this before?" Nick says as Catherine takes him by the arm and into a store.

Nick walks in and points out a 14K Gold two tone ring with a Cubic Zirconia ring .33K. He points it out to Catherine who shakes her head.

"Ok, see two tones, never good and you want a real diamond, not Cubic Zirconia and at that price you might as well by platinum." Catherine says as they go to the next store.

They go to the second store and Nick points out an Classic Sapphire/ Diamond Three Stone Setting, the sapphire diamond in the middle with two little regular diamonds next to it. Catherine again shakes her head.

"Ok we are making progress, I don't picture Calleigh wearing a sapphire, I bet she's a Diamond gal, but the three stone setting is great. Now lets go to another store and look for a ring like that but diamond." Catherine says as they leave that store.

"Cath, how do you know what Calleigh would and wouldn't like?" Nick questions.

"We are girls we talk, besides I notice what jewelry she already wears and she doesn't wear allot of gold or allot of sapphire." Catherine replies as they walk into another jewelry store.

They go to a third store and Nick calls to Catherine.

"Hey Cath come look at this one." Nick says pointing to a three stone 1/2 Carat Diamond Ring.

Catherine looks at the ring and her eyes just sparkle.

"Nicky that is perfect, it looks just like her." Catherine says as Nick buys the ring.

He takes the box containg the ring and puts it in his pocket.

"Well that was $3,000 well spent." Nick says taking the ring out and looking at it.

"This will look so good on her finger." Nick says, imagining the ring on her hand.

"Its perfect and it didn't take as long as I thought it would. Its only 3." Catherine says. "Question, when are you going to give it to her?" she asks

"Either tonight, or on the day before we leave to go back to Vegas." Nick says.

"I has to be the right time, the perfect time. Tonight may be pretty perfect, lots of people, we have to dress up and open the ceremony, dinner will be romantic. You, me, Horatio and Calleigh all sitting at one table in the front of the room. Perfect." Catherine says.

"Ok, I'll do it." Nick says.

"Plus I heard that Patricia Cornwell is going to speak on opening night and the closing sermon." Catherine says as they stop to get her bathing suit. "Well there we go, we've got out alibi secured, I've got my bathing suit, and you've got.... wait. What did you tell Calleigh about where you were going?" Catherine says as they hail a cab.

"I just told her I was running errands." Nick replies as they get in the cab and take Catherine back to Horatio's and then Nick back to Calleigh's.

-----------------

Catherine walks into Horatio's house to find him not home yet, so she picks out her clothes for the opening ceremony, and then relaxes on his couch watching TV.

-----------------

Nick walks up to Calleigh's door and knocks, Calleigh quickly answers it.

"Well did you get everything that you needed?" Calleigh asks.

"Oh yes I did." Nick replies as he walks into her house. He turn around and pulls her close to him kissing her gently, her hands resting on his chest.

"Well, that great, the opening ceremony begins in an hour. I got my close out and I started to get your out as well, but then I stopped because I realized that I hate seeing you in clothes. I'd rather see you in nothing at all." She flirts

"Really I think the same thing about you." Nick says taking her by the hand and leading her to the bedroom. He lays her down and begins kissing her lightly. Half an hour goes by and they've done nothing but make out which to them will suffice until they have more time. They aren't like other couples, quick sex doesn't work for them, they like to take this slow. Foreplay is everything.

----------------

Catherine falls asleep on the couch waiting for Horatio to come home, while sleeping she dreams of her at home making dinner, with Lindsay helping. Then she dreams that Horatio is with them and she has a huge rock on her finger. He walks in the door.

"Hello my darlings." He says, as Lindsay comes from the kitchen jumping in Horatio's arms, as he kisses her cheek. He puts her down and comes to the kitchen as she puts her arms around his neck pulling him close kissing him gently.

"Mommy and I made you brownies." Lindsay says with brownie mix on her face.

"Really, well nothing like brownies before dinner." Horatio says. "Lindsay, you can get the bowls. How about we have a brownie sundae." Horatio says going to the freezer and getting out the ice cream.

"Awesome!" Lindsay replies smiling up at him with her big blue eyes. She runs in the kitchen, grabbing the plates and walking back into the dining room followed by her mother. Horatio makes sure that Lindsay is sitting down, he puts her bowl infront of her and cuts up the brownies. He puts the brownie in fisrt then tops it off with ice cream. Catherine just watches and marvels at his ability to be a father, she feels so safe, and she knows that she and Horatio are meant to be. Suddenly someone comes in the house and kisses her softly waking her up.

"Tired?" Horatio says.

"No, just was watching TV, and I guess I fell asleep." Catherine replies sitting up on the couch. "Are you going to come with me to the opening of the convention, Calleigh and I have to give a speech." Catherine says.

"Yeah, I'm your date aren't I or did you meet your dream guy at the mall?" Horatio teases

"Oh, no my dream guy is right here." Catherine says leaning in and kissing Horatio as she gets up and goes to get dressed. Horatio is already dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath. Catherine comes out wearing a low cut black dress.

"Wow." Horatio says admiring her dress.

"Wow yourself." Catherine says as they hold hands and walk out the door.

----------------------

Calleigh and Nick finally get around to getting dressed. Tonight is the most important night of Nick's life, he is going to propose to the woman of his dreams. Calleigh comes out of her room wearing a white dress, completed with a silver diamond necklace and earrings. Nick comes out wearing a suit and tie. The perfect clothes for the perfect night. They walk out of the house and get in her Hummer. Arriving at the convention just as Horatio and Catherine arrive. Catherine walks up to Calleigh and hugs her tightly, Horatio and Nick shake hands. They walk into the convention hall and meet Patricia Cornwell.

"Hi, Patricia, I'm Catherine Willows and this is Calleigh Duquesne, we are the ones that dragged you down here." Catherine explains.

"Oh, no not at all when Calleigh called me and told me about the convention I was more than happy to be the guest speaker. I'm glad I'll get a chance to speak twice though." Particia says.

"Well we are so glad you came." Calleigh says shaking her hand. "I've read so much about you, and your books are fascinating." Calleigh says almost giddy.

"Oh forgive our rudeness, this is Horatio Cane he is the leutintant of the CSI: division in Miami and Nick Stokes a CSI: Level 3, he works with me in Vegas." Catherine says as Patricia shakes Horatio and Nick's hands.

"Its quite a pleasure meeting you Ms. Cornwell." Horatio says.

"Please call me Patricia." she replies.

People begin to arrive to the convention taking their seats at their tables. Catherine, Calleigh, Nick, Horatio and Patricia are the last to enter after everyone has sat down. Nick and Horatio go and sit down infront of the stage, while Catherine and Calleigh approach the stage and Patricia stands off the stage waiting to be introduced. Catherine waits for everyone to get quiet.

"Thank you all for coming to this years National Society for Women in Law Enforcement convention." Catherine starts as everyone claps. "Hopefully this years convention goes much smoother than last year, and so far so good." she finishes as everyone laughs

"When Catherine and I agreed to take over SWLE, we had no idea what a challenge it would be." Calleigh starts. "We searched far and wide looking for the perfect guest speaker to kick off this weeks convention, and who better than the former Virginia Chief Medical Examiner and founder of the Virginia Institute of Forensic Science, we present Ms. Patricia Cornwell." Calleigh finishes as the audience stands and applause, while Calleigh and Catherine join Nick and Horatio at their table.

Patricia approaches the podium, "It is important to me to live in the world that I write about. I started my career as a forensic scientist, and I spent 6 years working for the ME office in Virginia. It has been such a challenge for me, and I admire Catherine and Calleigh for keeping this society alive. Thank you ladies for inviting me to be apart of this historical event. I have had so much fun and it will only get better. Women in Law Enforcement is such a great thing because think about it back in the day of our grand parents and great grand parents we couldn't even vote. We are so blessed to be in a society that accepts women as police officers, and accepts women as criminalist, and a society that accepts women as medical examiners. Thank you so much for coming here this year to celebrate women in law enforcement. Thank you." she concludes her speech and the audience begins clapping again standing to their feet. When she leaves the stage Nick stands up, getting the audience to quiet down. Calleigh looks up at him and smiles then she looks at Catherine who is already crying. Nick looks around the room then back at Calleigh, bending down on one knee. When he does this Calleigh's eyes get wide and she stands up. Nick takes her hand.

"Calleigh Duquesne, we have been together for a year now, and being with you this last couple of days has made me realize that I don't ever want to be without you in my life." Nick starts as tears begin forming in his eyes Calleigh already crying. "You are my soul mate and my best friend and you would make me the happiest man in the world in you would marry me. Will you marry me?" Nick finishes. Calleigh just stares down and him, the tears dripping from her face landing on his.

"Yes, Nick Stokes I will marry you." Calleigh says as Nick opens the ring box and takes the ring and slides it on her finger. He then jumps up, picking up Calleigh and kissing her spinning her around in a circle.

"I love you so much." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you too." she replies as he stops spinning and they just stand there infront of this crowd of 200 women and kiss. Catherine and Horatio squeeze eachother's hand, as they watch Calleigh and Nick enjoy one of the best days of their lives. The crowd begins to applause and Calleigh and Nick are suddenly aware that they are infront of 200 people. They stop kissing and turn toward the crowd, Calleigh's face turns red.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Calleigh asks Catherine.

"Of course, where do you think Nick went today?" Catherine says smiling at Calleigh.

Calleigh just looks up at Nick.

"I can't wait to marry you." Calleigh says kissing him, not caring who sees.

THE END. HOPEFULLY MORE ON THIS STORY LATER!!


End file.
